Meet The Titans-Complete-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Sequel to "Running out of Time". Jamie asks Nightwing about Slade and he shut's down. Beast Boy calls in some backup and we get a closer look into his time with Slade and the Titians. OneShot COMPLETE


**-Meet The Titans-One-shot-Complete  
**

**Young Justice and Teen Titan Crossover**

**Sequel to "Running out of Time". Jamie asks Nightwing about Slade and he shut's down. Beast Boy calls in some backup and we get a closer look into his time with Slade and the Titans. **

**I love the Nightwing and Raven brother/sister friendship and because she was so used to the dark side of the world she is the best to help him through this. **

**Also mainly because I forgot about him near the end, let's say Aqualad is visiting his King and his friends…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans, just taking some creative license of their backstories together.**

* * *

**Meet The Titans**

It had been one week since they recused Nightwing from Ivy/Puppeteer and the teen had bounced back to normal pretty quickly but they noticed that Superboy and Beast Boy had never seemed to leave his side. If Nightwing noticed he didn't say anything about it and seemed to secretly enjoy it. It was a Thursday when it happened.

"Wing could I ask you a question…" Blue Beetle asked getting a bad feeling but he wanted to know so badly.

"What's up Blue?" He asked grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

"Who is Slade?" He asked and Nightwing froze, apple half way to his mouth.

"Someone from my past, excuse me." He dropped the apple to the counter and all but flew out of the kitchen.

"Was that Nightwing?" Beast Boy asked coming into the room.

"Yeah… I think I made a mistake. I uh… Asked him about Slade…" Jamie swallowed and Beast Boy froze as well.

"Yeah that was a mistake." Garfield scowled before changing into a cheetah and sprinted down the hallway. He skidded to a stop by Nightwing's closed door before changing back.

"Wing… It's BB, come on let me in." He knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Nightwing called back and that was all Beast Boy could get out of him.

"Damnit wing!" Beast Boy growled before heading to his room. He fell to his knees beside his bed; he dug a box out from under his bed and opened it. He smiled when he picked up the old purple uniform he used to wear during his time as a Titian and part of the Doom patrol. He placed it off to the side before picking up what he was looking for. It was his old communicator from back in the day, it was out of date but if hooked up the computer in the cave it would work. He sighed, he knew how Nightwing could get when Slade was involved and he was going to need some backup to get him back to normal. Secrets were about to come to light and he wondered how it would impact life from now on.

Garfield sighed before leaving for the main area of the cave.

"I need the computer Cassie." Beast Boy announced.

"What for?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I just need to make a call."

"Okay…"

"In private."

"Oh, okay sure." Cassie flew out of the room and Beast Boy took a breath before attaching the communicator to the computer and hit a few buttons.

"Beast Boy to Titan's Tower." Beast Boy brought up the video screen.

"BB is that you man?" Cyborg appeared on the screen.

"Hey Cy!" Beast Boy grinned ear to ear.

"Whoa, what are you wearing? Have to admit though, it's a step up from the purple." Cyborg laughed.

"Gee thanks, anyways. Who is there and could be spared for a special mission?"

"Uh myself, Rae, Star just got back to visit, Bolt and Warp are here as well. What is the mission about?" Cyborg listed off the Titans.

"Wing has shut himself out again, he was taken a week ago and was forced to see his worst nightmares, including Slade and someone just brought him up again. He just locked himself in his room like he used to."

"Oh that's not good." Cy sighed. "Alright we will be there soon, Mt. Justice?"

"Yeah, Wing added you guys in a while ago. I better give the others a warning that you guys are coming."

"I don't think that is needed, they heard just fine." Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy looked over his shoulder. The whole team was standing there watching the call.

"Ever heard of a private call?" Beast Boy snapped annoyed.

"Might as well let them know as we are going to be there soon." Cy shrugged his shoulders and the screen went to static.

"Care to explain?" Connor crossed his arms.

"They all have a past with Nightwing like I do. They know about Slade and since Blue mentioned him, Wing locked himself up in his room. They can bring him back from this, we have before." Beast Boy stated. "That's all you need to know right now."

"**Recognized Batman 01." **Batman stalked out and set Beast Boy down with a stare.

"You called him didn't ya Rob? Listen they can help bring Nightwing out of this, trust me we have been there before." Beast Boy explained determined not to budge on this.

"**Recognized Raven T-01, Cyborg T-02, Starfire T-03, Warp T-04, Bolt T-05." **Five figures exited the tube.

"BB!" Cyborg rushed towards the little green teen that laughed and jumped into the dark teen's arms as the two hugged.

"Friend Beast Boy it is glorious to see you again!" Starfire cried hugging him next, the two hovering up in the air.

"You too Star, how is Tamaran?" Beast Boy asked, his voice was muffled by the fact his face was crushed into her chest.

"It is wonderful but I miss you all so very much." Star sighed.

"Hi Rae, good to see you…" Beast Boy pecked her cheek shyly and she smiled softly at him.

"WHERE IS HE?" A too familiar looking teen in a yellow and red altered Kid Flash uniform.

"That dumbass, I thought we knocked this sort of behavior out of him a while ago." Another too familiar teen asked, wearing an altered Red Arrow uniform.

"Is that?" Megan asked blinking.

"I think so…" Connor nodded. Standing in front of them were two clones of Red Arrow and Kid Flash.

"Looks like we are back in the clone business again." Connor shook his head; he really thought they were past the whole CADMUS clone thing.

"Hey just because we are clones doesn't mean that we aren't people!" The Roy Harper clone snapped annoyed.

"Yeah we thought we were just created to kill but then we met Nightwing and he showed us how to live." The Wally West clone smiled.

"He has a habit of doing that…" Connor smiled.

"Roy Harper AKA Bolt." The clone smiled back.

"Wally West AKA Warp, the names were Nightwing's idea's after he got Raven here to wipe the CADMUS programing out of our heads." He rolled his eyes fondly.

"Raven." The girl with purple hair stated annoyed.

"I am Starfire Princess of Tamaran!" Starfire announced in her loud fashion.

"Cyborg." Cy nodded briefly at the group.

"How do you know Nightwing?" Batman growled.

"He's is… Was our leader? He came to Jump a while back after he got in some huge fight with his mentor who is you I guess…" Cyborg started before trailing off looking at Batman wide eyed.

"We all met up and created the Titans, back then we were the Teen Titans because we were teens. Nightwing is part of our family, he brought us all together and we will never leave him." Raven summed up her eyes narrowing at Batman.

"Wait a second, you are part of the Titans! I love those guys; they took down the brotherhood without the league or anyone else! So you're saying Nightwing is the leader of you all?" Robin gaped at the group. "How did I not know this?"

"Pretty much, your older brother is the boss kid." Cyborg grinned. "He's better with computers than I am, that's saying something since I'm half computer."

"Speaking of the boss… Where is he BB?" Bolt asked.

"In his room, follow me." Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and sprinted down the hall to the closed door that was Nightwing's room. The Titans followed and the team followed hot on their heels.

"Open the door Wing!" Warp banged on the door but got no response.

"Here we go again." Raven sighed.

"This has happened before?" Cassie asked the newcomers worried.

"Yes, once we saved him from Slade and we tried to get him to talk… He locked himself away from us until we busted down the door and talked it out with him…" Cyborg answered the blonde's question.

"Saved him from Slade?" Megan asked confused.

"It's a long story and if we have to get him to talk about it again then I'm sure you will hear it all." Cyborg explained. "That's it, Rae, Star open it up."

The two nodded, Starfire's eyes and hands glowed a bright green while Raven's glowed a bright black. With the two combined powers the door came easily off the wall and was placed harmlessly a few feet down the hall.

"Damn." Jamie let out a low whistle at the display of powers.

"Wing…" Raven stepped across the threshold first knowing that if he attacked she could stop him.

"…Rae?" A soft voice asked from the darkness that engulfed the room.

"I'm here… Cy, BB, Star, Bolt and Warp are here as well. We heard what happened… You had to see him again…" Raven said slowly as she ventured further into the room, the only light coming from the doorway behind her.

"He… I was there again… He had me again…" Nightwing stammered out as she sat on his bed next to his curled up figure she easily saw in the darkness.

"He's not here, we promised he would never get you again…" She placed her hand on his head, stroking his ebony locks gently.

"No…I saw him… I saw him a month ago in Bludhaven…" Nightwing admitted and suddenly the rest of the Titans were by his side.

"What?" BB exclaimed worried.

"Why didn't you call?" Bolt questioned.

"What did that freak say to you?" Warp growled.

"When I get my hands on him!" Starfire seethed her hands glowing again.

"Why didn't you call?" Cyborg prodded.

"What happened Wing?" Raven glared at the others before stroking Dick's hair again.

Batman and the Young Justice team were in the room by now and Jamie flipped on the overhead light. The room was rather plain, no personal touches at all, secret ID's and all. Curled up on his side in the middle of the bed was Nightwing, his bangs had fallen over his eyes and his hands were clenched in the bed sheets. Somehow all the Titans were on the bed surrounding him, Beast Boy had turned into a small cat and was curled up against Nightwing's chest to give him comfort.

"I was patrolling like I normally did… He just showed up and we fought for a bit… He broke my wrist again." Nightwing growled annoyed and the growls were echoed around the room. "He had me pinned down and then he started to talk, you know how he is."

"Guy loves to hear his own voice." Cy muttered darkly.

"He said he was just checking in on my progress… He said he was 'pleased' with how well I've improved and soon I would be ready to take up the name…" Nightwing trailed off.

"Renegade." Bolt breathed out and the room suddenly became colder.

"Yeah, he is still dead set on me being back under his thumb. I told him I was never going to become Renegade and he just laughed before he disappeared saying things change with time. God it was just like being back when he first took me…" Nightwing shook his head eyes closed the whole story.

"Wing…" Connor shook his head and Nightwing's eyes snapped open and he saw the team standing there.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?" He snapped at Warp who held his hands in the air.

"Wing… Please just let us in…" Connor said being the brave one and sitting on the corner of Nightwing's bed. The two studied each other intently and Connor saw Dick's resolve fall and his shoulders slump.

"Fine, fine… But only to the original team and the bats here… I am sorry guys but it's too personal…" He looked at Cassie, Blue, Mal and Karen.

"No we understand Nightwing, just push past this. I want my sparring buddy back." Mal smirked at Nightwing who smirked back and the male manhandled the others out of the room. Robin, Megan and Batman stayed however and Tim slowly took the only empty space on the bed by his older brother.

"Dad." Nightwing removed his mask becoming Dick Grayson once more. "Could you get KF, Artemis and RA if you can find him to come here?" He asked, his eyes were rimmed red.

"What about Babs?" Tim asked and Dick shook his head.

"I need to keep her out of this part of my history." Dick said and he locked eyes with Batman. "They know who I am, they don't care and they will never tell."

"Actually the only reason we even know who you are behind the mask was because Rae had to piece your mind back together." Beast Boy meowed from his spot as a cat.

"That was not my fault!" Dick protested at the 'yeah right's' coming from the Titans. "It wasn't my fault that Mad Hatter was having a bad day."

"What ever you say." Warp snickered before falling silent as Wally West, Artemis and Red Arrow AKA another clone of Roy Harper entered the room thanks to the summons from Batman. The two clones stared the newcomers with wide eyes.

"Oh god there is two of you!" Artemis gasped.

"Care to explain before I put an arrow in you?" Red Arrow growled having his bow aimed at Bolt who had his hands up in surrender.

"We both are CADMUS clones, Nightwing found and saved us. He gave us a better life and he's our family and he's hurting. We are here to help, got a problem with that?" Bolt bit back at the other clone that nodded lowering his bow.

"Oh my head hurts." Kid Flash muttered.

"No that's just your brain recovering from your exam you took this morning." Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Artemis Crock." She held her hand out to Warp and Bolt who both shook her hand introducing them selves and the others in the room.

"Explain." Batman brought the group back on track. The small smile on Dick's face fell as he thought back to his time with Slade.

"It started with attacks in Jump, I guess they were just little tests to see how well we could handle our selves and soon I became a little obsessed with who Slade was and why he kept testing us." Nightwing admitted.

"Wonder where I get that from." Dick said looking at his mentor, who simply gave Dick a small smirk.

"Anyways during a mission, I was separated from the others." Dick gestured to Cy, BB, Star and Raven. "I ran into Slade… He had a machine where the others were located and when it exploded mechanical probes entered their bloodstreams… Slade only had to push a button and they would be destroyed from the inside out." Nightwing growled and all the ones who were there looked at the small scars on their palms.

"Did you ever consider that maybe?" Kid Flash started.

"That they didn't work? Yes but I wasn't about to take that chance." Dick snapped. "In order to save them, I agreed to be…Slade's apprentice." Nightwing gritted out.

"No offence, but you did not look good in the black and orange. Way too creepy." Beast Boy spoke up breaking the tension and grinning as he earned a smile from Dick.

"I know right? It was solid metal and hard to move in." Dick complained and BB laughed.

"Anyways…He trained me…He believed pain was the greatest motivator…God I don't even remember how many bones he broke… The part that put me on edge the most was whenever I would wake up after being knocked out during training he was there… Fixing my injuries, like he really cared…" Nightwing shook his head. Starfire wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he leaned back into her embrace with a sigh and she carded her fingers through his messy locks. Not looking up to see the other's reactions he carried on with his story.

"When he thought I was ready, he sent me out… I stole things for him and when I came across the others I had to fight them. If I talked to them, which I did once against his orders he activated the probes and I watched helpless as they all started to die knowing that it was my fault. I begged… Yeah I begged Slade to stop… He did only when I attacked them, I got out of there once I knew they were safe. I may or may not have totaled a Wayne Industries rooftop in the process." Nightwing shot a weak smile at Batman before looking away quickly.

"Slade was not impressed that I disobeyed his order, I tried once more to get the device from him but he broke my wrist. He then told me why he wanted me… He wants me to be his son, his successor… That one day I would see him as my father. I told him I already had one and he got really angry and we started to shout and fight when the others came crashing in. I tried to warn them, Cy told me they knew all about the probes, that none of them cared and they were going to save my skinny ass." Nightwing sent a grin at the Titans who all grinned at the memory of them rushing Slade's lair.

"I was the one hooked up to those machines." BB grumbled and Cy laughed at the memory.

"Slade tried to get me to attack them, to protect him and I refused. He started the probes again… I have to admit my next move was pretty stupid but it worked since he saw me like a son… I ran at the machine that put the probes in their bodies to start with and grabbed it. I willingly let the probes enter my bloodstream and I too started to die along side them. I told Slade if he lost the Titans he would loose his apprentice and I knew how much he hated to lose. He shut off the machine and we attacked as a unit. The building started to come down as he ran away, we got out of there and got rid of all the probes leaving nothing behind but a scar." All of the Titans there held up their scarred palms.

"That is my history with Slade and he is still determined for me to join him… I think you all know him by another name however… Deathstroke the Terminator." Nightwing finished his tale and finally looked up to take in the reactions of the others (excluding Warp and Bolt as they had been told this all before).

Connor had his fists clenched so tight blood was dripping from where his nails had pierced his skin. His shoulders were shaking with held in rage and anger. Megan had her hands covering her mouth, tears silently dripping down her green cheeks. Artemis had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend her eyes shiny with unshed tears; KF was taking deep breaths his face buried in her long blonde hair. Red Arrow punched the wall before leaning his forehead against his arm that was resting just above the new dent. Tim's eyes were wide and Dick locked eyes with his younger brother and with a small nod, Tim threw himself into his older brother's arms hugging him tightly. The Titans just watched the reactions with concealed anger as old feelings for Slade and what happened to Nightwing rose to the surface.

Batman was a statue, his mind was going through all things he had heard from Jump when Dick was there, what Deathstroke or Slade did, how did he miss this? When he saw the footage of the Titans fighting on top of one of his buildings without Dick, he assumed that the teen had been sick. He should never have assumed he should have left for Jump. He gritted his teeth together as he absorbed what Slade did to his eldest son. How did he not notice when Dick came back to Gotham, the changes in his fighting, the way he moved, how he was always suspicious… How could Deathstroke get so under his skin and manage to find him in Bludhaven, how did he never notice the way Dick moved his left wrist a few months ago…How could he call himself the world's greatest detective if he couldn't even see what was truly going on with his own son?

"It's none of your fault's, Dad… It is not your fault either." Dick spoke looking up from where he was cuddling Tim. "We were younger and less experienced. He is a mastermind and loves to play his little game. The thing is… Now we know how to win." Dick smirked. "As we displayed a while ago."

Bolt high fived Warp while Cyborg high fived Beast Boy.

"We kicked his ass into next week. Man he disappeared for a year to lick his wounds after that fight!" Warp cheered.

"We may or may not have drugged Nightwing on night after the whole brother ship of evil thing was finished with and we had a lot more members." Bolt started to explain.

"Then using Nightwing's research we tracked down Slade and ALL of us went to 'talk' with him." Warp made air quotes when needed.

"Man was he surprised when we blew down those doors." Beast Boy grinned remembering the look on Slade's masked face.

"I think he was in traction for a solid 2 months." Raven spoke up with a hint of pleasure in her words.

"But clearly we did not get the message through his thick head." Starfire growled annoyed.

"Looks like we need to pay Slade another visit." Cyborg was already planning.

"Count us in then." Connor spoke up with a glint in his eyes.

"Me too." Tim commented from his brother's arms.

"We may need some league supervision…" Beast Boy trailed off looking at Batman.

"I'm in." Batman grunted this man was never going to come near his son again.

"Thanks guys, but I don't really think…"

"You don't get a say in this Wing." Red Arrow smirked and Dick threw his hands up in the air.

"FINE! I'll just stay here while you all go off and kick some ass." He sighed dramatically. "Now as much as I love ALL of you, I am kind of exhausted and would like to sleep…Rae could you uh…" He looked at his best female friend.

"Of course Wing." She smiled and her eyes glowed black and she gently touched his forehead. He smiled at her as he fell back onto his pillows, ready for a night of dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight my Wing." Starfire leaned down and pecked his lips just as he fell asleep.

"Oh Zatanna is gonna be pissed." Megan giggled to Artemis, as the two girl's silently awed at the sight of their sleeping friend.

"Now who is up for a little Slade beat down?" Cyborg looked around the room with his eyebrow raised.

"Let's kick his ass." Kid Flash grinned and held his fist up to his clone, who grinned happily and the two fist bumped.

"Ready for one of the most epic team ups?" Bolt asked Red Arrow.

"You know it." RA grinned.

"Give Robin and I time to hunt him down." Batman spoke up.

"I can try to locate him, it is one of the main reasons how we found him that other time." Raven spoke up.

"You can do that?" Megan asked.

"I'm half demon." Raven said simply.

"So in other words of course she can because she is my amazing girlfriend." Beast Boy grinned cutely at his girlfriend who smirked and floated into the air crossing her legs as she started to search for Slade/Deathstroke.

"You had a girlfriend all this time and never told me!" Megan turned on Garfield who held his hands up before turning into a squirrel before jumping into Starfire's arms curling up there to avoid his sister's wrath.

"This conversation is not finished." She grinned.

"Found him, he's just walking around Bludhaven." Raven announced with annoyance in her voice.

"Looking for Wing." Connor growled.

"He'll find someone, just not the someone he wants to see." Red Arrow smirked and Bolt nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Bludhaven_

Slade or Deathstroke was on the look out for his old apprentice, he was looking forward to having one of their 'talks' again.

"Looking for someone Slade?" A voice called out and the Titans descended to the ground forming a circle around him, weapons all aimed right at his head.

"Ah the Titans, I didn't know Bludhaven was in your reach." Slade drawled, not seeing Nightwing in the group of heroes that had appeared from the shadows.

"It is, only for tonight while Nightwing rest." Raven hissed her hood up, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah is my son well?" He asked.

"He is not and never will be your son Deathstroke." A gravely voice rang out from the shadows. Batman emerged with Robin at his side weapons at the ready.

"The Bat and his newest sidekick." Slade sneered. "I see you finally found out about my bond with Nightwing."

"There is no bond you freak." A new voice called out as the Young Justice team dropped out of the camouflaged Bio-ship. Kid Flash was the one to speak as he crossed his arms as he glared down at the man who caused Dick so much pain.

"And there never will be." Artemis hissed notching an arrow along side Red Arrow and Bolt leveling it at Slade's head.

"Not as long we have a say in it." Connor growled cracking his knuckles.

"And we do." Megan's eyes glowed green, as did Starfire's.

"My, my, all the sidekicks banding together." Slade clapped his hands slowly.

"We are not side kicks." Red Arrow hissed, still annoyed with that.

"Clearly our 'talk' didn't knock any sense into you." Warp snarled.

"Let us clarify. You are never going to get Nightwing." Starfire shouted her hands twitching, trying not to blast Slade just yet.

"Like Nightwing said, he already has a father." Robin spoke up as Batman stalked towards the masked man, cracking his own knuckles.

"Ah the big bad bat, I'm so terrified." Slade laughed but it was cut off by a swift uppercut to his jaw from Nightwing's father.

"You should be." Robin piped up and the rest of the heroes fell upon Slade. An hour passed before they backed off leaving a severely injured Slade on his knees.

"Do the honors Batman?" Raven nodded at the older man. Batman stalked forward and gave Slade a solid kick in his already injured ribs. He gripped his right wrist and with a twist of his own, Slade's broke like a twig and using his free hand Batman decked him across the face. Slade fell to the pavement with a thud as he passed out.

"I think he got he message." Red Arrow said pleased.

"He better stay away from Wing then." Bolt crossed his arms.

"Let's go." Batman nodded and Megan waved her hand bringing the bio-ship down and all of them boarded the ship before heading back to Mt. Justice.

"Want to spar when we get back?" Bolt asked Red Arrow who thought about it.

"I guess I can take the rest of the day off." He grinned and the clones started to talk.

"Are you going to stick around longer today or are you off?" Warp asked Kid Flash and Artemis.

"I thought we were going to study tonight." Artemis looked at Kid Flash who nodded quickly.

"I feel your pain, my girl Jinx would literally jinx me into next week if I bailed on her." The clone of Wally West nodded in sympathy.

"So can we stick around for a bit?" Cyborg asked Connor.

"Sure, I think Wing would like that." Connor smiled.

"Please tell me you have a game system it's been so long since I've beaten BB into the ground." Cy grinned and Beast Boy made an offended noise.

"Oh speaking of, Gar we need to discuss the fact you have a girlfriend and never told me about it." Megan called to her little brother from her pilot's seat.

"Aw man." Beast Boy cried out and the whole ship sounded with laughter.


End file.
